


Love

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there anything you don't know?" she tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Hermione tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear calmly, the sound of the lake beside her the only thing heard besides the tense silence between her and Tom. They stared at each other, unmoving for what had felt like the entire Saturday afternoon.

"I know you. Inside out," he said after a while.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and escaped his stone-cold gaze to focus on a fish picking at a rock in the shoreline. "Is there anything you _don't_ know?" she tested.

"Love." Tom was too quick to answer, as if he wanted Hermione to do something about it. And she was fully aware of such a word to be so foreign to the young Dark Lord. She dared to say anything of it.

Slowly, Hermione met his eyes again, tilting her head to the side before Tom reached out and brushed aside a strand of hair that was caught in the corner of her mouth. The minute his finger grazed her skin, she shivered with hatred. Not hatred for him, but hatred for herself, for feeling these things for such a man.

"Aren't you going to say anything? You always have something to say." There was a heat in his voice. Not as violent as the usual, but more desperate and changing with the hint of emotion he rarely showed.

Hermione shook her head, failing to tear her eyes from him.

"If I try this, I could hurt you. I could leave you. I could make a fool out of myself."

Hermione reached out and touched his cheek softly, watching him freeze from the contact before he hurriedly reached up and covered her hand with his, leaning into her hand as if he had been deprived of such caring contact. His cheek was flushed, his hand warm and large compared to hers. It felt right.

"I don't care," she told him as a tear filled with worry and guilt escaped her right eye. She didn't care, but she knew she should.


End file.
